


Fighting 'Til The War Is Won

by nimiofftherails



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drarry Secret Santa Exchange, Fluff, Frottage, Gift Exchange, I Tried, M/M, Practice makes perfect, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, Shy Draco, Some angst, Sweet Harry, Teasing, Tumblr, crazy professor, decanthrope, especially at the end, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiofftherails/pseuds/nimiofftherails
Summary: The war had a big impact on him. He knew he wouldn’t come out of it without at least some mental scarring, but he hadn’t expected it to be so bad. All he wanted for this year at Hogwarts was to relax and finally focus on school. He wanted to play one on one Quidditch with Ron and study in the library with Hermione. Go with the guys to Hogsmeade and have some butterbeer without worrying if he was going to die at any moment. There was also just one other thing he wanted to do before the year was up. He wanted to make amends with Draco.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decanthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decanthrope/gifts).



> While I was trying to figure out what to create for the person I received for the drarrysquad gift exchange on tumblr, I (naturally) turned to music: [Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvFpnM1gDQY)
> 
> Inspiration was also drawn from [This fan made video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKi_KZZdj_s)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m very scared about releasing this, because I know I’m not the BEST writer, but I hope for a longer fanfiction, it’s not too bad. It is definitely the longest one I have ever written by myself. The only editing I really did was spelling mistakes. 
> 
> This is my Christmas gift to decanthrope on tumblr. For you, hun. I hope you like it, I tried to make it as long as I could. I also didn’t really follow a Christmas theme, so I hope that’s okay. This is also my first time writing smut, so forgive me.

Harry sits in the compartment on the train to Hogwarts along with Ron and Hermione, silently wishing and hoping and begging to any kind of deity out there that would listen to have this year be normal. Just this once.

 

He thinks about how he saw Draco at the station and wonders what he’s been up to. Harry happened to think about the blonde more than he thought he would. It was brave of him to come back to Hogwarts after what happened during the war, but Harry is glad he came back.

 

He can hear his friends bickering about something but doesn’t pay attention to what it is. Ever since they became a couple, he’s felt a little bit like a third wheel, but he doesn’t mind as much as he thought he would. He’s used to only having himself and his thoughts.

 

Harry feels a small smile form on his lips when he remembers being told by Ron that there was no way he was going by himself to hunt for the horcruxes. It took him a little bit off guard. It was hard for him to remember that he didn’t have to face everything alone.

 

Xxx.

 

The rest of the way to Hogwarts went by fairly quickly, having experienced it seven times before. Hearing Hagrid yell for the first years brought back nostalgic memories to the trio as all three of them shared a look and a secret smile. Harry caught a small glimpse of bright blonde hair and grey eyes before they disappeared into the crowd. Headmistress McGonagall was waiting for all of the eighth years when they got to the front of the school.

 

“Welcome back, eighth years! I’m glad this many of you decided to continue your education after the war. It is certainly great to have you back for one more year. Due to the lack of rooms in the house dormitories, we have added an additional one to accommodate all of you. Boy and girl dorms will still be opposite of each other, four people per dorm with the last names of each occupant engraved on the door. If there are any complaints, please come see me. Supper will be served at the regular time and I expect to see every one of you there. Now, follow me.”

 

The older witch slid her gaze across the crowd of eighth years, stopping at Harry with a controlled smile that wouldn’t really classify as a smile if you hadn’t known McGonagall for the past seven and a half years. Harry was grateful nonetheless.

 

Once they reached the dorms, the Headmistress dismissed herself, reminding everyone about the dinner time once more before heading in the direction of her office. 

 

Harry looked around the common room and noticed the slight differences between it and Gryffindor's common room. Instead of the red and gold covering every inch of it, there was a mix of all the house colors. Overall, it was the same layout.

 

Boys and girls went their separate ways on either side of the dorms. Harry and Ron filtered through the crowd of boys trying to find their living arrangements for the next year. 

 

In the end, Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus shared a dorm. They counted themselves as lucky.

 

Before he followed them in, he stopped when he was met with the same grey eyes he saw at the station. They stared back at him in wonder, but continued on. It made Harry a little dizzy.

 

Once they were all in the room, Ron was the one to break the silence, “Could you imagine if we were made to share a room with one of the Slytherins?”

 

“Merlin, that would have been awful,” agreed Seamus.

 

Dean decided to pipe in as well, “Even worse would have been if we had to share a room with Malfoy.”

 

All three of them made noises of disgust and resentment. Harry stayed quiet. Seamus seemed to notice.

 

“Don’t you agree, Harry?”

 

Harry looked up from his trunk from where he had been looking for his extra robes.

 

“What?”

 

Ron raised his eyebrows in question, “Sharing a room with Malfoy?”

 

Harry nodded and lied, “Yeah, awful. Can’t even begin to imagine that.”

 

The other three boys laughed and agreed.

 

Xxx.

 

Soon, it was time for dinner. 

 

Dean, Seamus, and Ron were making their way out of the room, “Hey, are you coming, Harry? McGonagall really wants everyone to be there.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute, I just wanted to finish unpacking.”

 

Ron seemed hesitant but agreed, “Okay, hurry up though.”

 

When he was finally alone, Harry sighed and sat on his bed, thinking. That’s all he ever really seemed to do these days. 

 

The war had a big impact on him. He knew he wouldn’t come out of it without at least some mental scarring, but he hadn’t expected it to be so bad. All he wanted for this year at Hogwarts was to relax and finally focus on school. He wanted to play one on one Quidditch with Ron and study in the library with Hermione. Go with the guys to Hogsmeade and have some butterbeer without worrying if he was going to die at any moment. There was also just one other thing he wanted to do before the year was up. He wanted to make amends with Draco.

 

No one else really knew what Draco had done for him at the Manor. Over the summer, Harry had decided that hanging on to the past that he had with Draco was useless, and he  _ had  _ saved his life. It was rather obvious that Ron and the rest of the guys held a very different viewpoint. 

 

Because in reality, Harry would not have minded sharing a room with Draco. Definitely not. Harry didn’t know exactly what he felt about the blonde, but it definitely wasn’t hatred or resentment. It was more confusion. He had caught himself smiling more often than not when he thought about Draco. He wasn’t ignorant. He knew that he had developed a small crush on the Slytherin. He just wasn’t ready to say that out loud. Let alone tell Ron, of all people. Ron would never accept that. For all he knew, Harry was dead set on marrying Ginny once they were both ready. 

 

Harry definitely had no idea what he was doing. He honestly thought he would end up marrying Ginny, but that just didn’t work out. He never really had time to think about his sexuality during the war. He just assumed that he only liked girls because that was ideal. But once the war was over, and he spent more time thinking about how being with Ginny actually made him feel, he realized that he thought of her as more of a little sister. 

 

They talked about it a little before school started and agreed they were better off as friends. They just hadn’t told Ron yet. Oops.

 

So, Harry decided that he was more attracted to sharp edges than soft curves. Muscular chests were definitely more appealing than… well…  boobs.

 

At one point during the summer, after he had everything sorted with Ginny and he found he was more attracted to men, Harry found Draco’s wand in his school trunk, right at the bottom. He had almost forgot that he had it. Then, he started thinking about Draco, and about how much he actually admired his sharp wit and stupid smirk. He realized that Draco was stunning and intelligent. 

 

Harry started thinking about all of Draco’s actions during the war. How they were all done to ensure his family’s safety. From what Luna had told him, Draco never really wanted anyone to get hurt. He just wanted to make sure his mother, at least, wasn’t killed by Voldemort. In his head, Harry had started to think of Draco as “The Boy Who Had No Choice.”

 

Harry realized he had never really hated Draco. That was when he also realized he was in deep trouble.

 

Harry Potter, “The Boy Who Lived Twice,” had fallen for Draco Malfoy. Great.

 

Xxx.

 

He made it down for dinner just in time. The sorting of the first years was already finished and Harry was sitting down next to Ron and Hermione just as McGonagall was walking up to the podium.

 

“Welcome all, to another year at Hogwarts,” she paused as applause spread through the Great Hall. “I’d like to thank all of those who were involved in the rebuilding of our school during the summer. Without you, we would not be able to open again. I think it would be appropriate to express the deep sorrow that all of us likely feel for those who were lost during the Battle of Hogwarts and the duration of the entire war,” she paused once more. “I won’t go into it too deeply since there are likely those of us who would like to put it in the past, without forgetting those who aided us and who died for that cause. With that said, let the feast begin!”

 

There was another round of applause and then the chatter of the students filled the Hall once more. Harry looked around and observed, for the first time, just how many of his classmates returned to Hogwarts to finish their education. He could tell that not a lot of Slytherins had returned. The ones that had did not at all look happy to be there. 

 

As he was siding his gaze across the four tables, Harry’s eyes came in contact with Draco’s. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Draco looked stunning. He was watching Harry with a neutral expression on his face. He eyes seemed calculating, like he was trying to figure something out. His arms folded in front of his body, resting on the table. His body slumped forward slightly, but not improperly. A Malfoy is never improper. Harry could see no sign of hatred in his silver grey eyes. He counted it as a win. Draco was the one to look away. 

 

Harry shook his himself a little to clear his head and turned his attention back towards his friends. He ate and laughed with them, engaging in easy conversation. If he happened to glance Draco’s way every few minutes and notice the Slytherin looking back, no one needed to know.

 

Xxx.

 

Months passed, Christmas just around the corner, and Harry found himself to be almost content. He wasn’t overly happy or depressed. But, he did feel like something was missing. He knew what it was, he just didn’t know how to go about achieving it.

 

His crush on Draco only seemed to get worse, but he never talked to him. He was too nervous about what would happen. He knew he no longer thought of Draco as a rival or an enemy, but he had no idea of how the blonde viewed him. 

 

They were more civil around each other than they ever had been. There were no complaints from either of them when Professor Slughorn paired them together for Potions. There was one point during their partnership that reminded him of the years before...

 

“Potter, you imbecile!”

 

Harry laughed, “I’m sorry!”

 

“No, this is absolutely unforgivable.”

 

Harry tried to neutralize his expression as he looked at Draco’s furious gaze, but he couldn’t help himself and started to stifle his laughter.

 

Draco tried to keep a straight face but he couldn’t help but start to laugh as well. He turned back to the ruined potion in front of them and shook his head.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Oh, please.”

 

They smiled at each other across the tables during dinner that night.

 

Xxx.

 

It happened when Harry was in his DADA class.

 

Throughout the year, they had a substitute for The Ministry teaching them, until they finally found a permanent replacement. The new professor weren’t as alarming as the previous ones, but there was definitely something strange about her. She had an odd obsession with Harry right from the beginning of class.

 

“Good afternoon, everyone! I am Professor Malvolia! Today I thought it would be a good idea to learn how to defend ourselves against the Unforgivable Curses. Now. Who can tell me all three?”

 

Hermione immediately raised her hand. She was ignored. Professor Malvolia went right up to Harry's desk and pointed her wand at him.

 

“Mr. Potter, correct?”

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

“I’m sure you know all three, do you not?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good. What are they?”

 

Harry was getting a bad vibe about her. He resisted the urge to slap her wand away and answered the question reluctantly, “Killing Curse, Imperius Curse, and Cruciatus Curse.”

 

She smiled in a way that couldn’t be described as anything less than manic and continued to stare him in the eye.

 

“And, can anyone tell me what each of these curses do?”

 

Hermione raised her hand once again. She was ignored again.

 

“Mr. Potter. I’m sure you know the answer. Tell me. Now.”

 

Harry gulped and clenched his teeth. “The Killing curse kills anyone it comes in contact with instantly and painlessly, the Cruciatus Curse instills excruciating pain on the recipient and essentially tortures them, and the Imperius Curse cause the victim to do whatever the caster desires.”

 

“Very well done, Mr. Potter. We all know how much experience you have with at least two of those curses.”

 

Harry glares at her, not able to help it. She huffs a laugh at his response and smirks evilly before going back to the front of the room to give instructions.

 

“I will put each of you pairs, and you will practice defending yourselves against the Unforgivables. Any questions?”

 

Hermione raised her hand again and was not ignored this time.

 

“Yes, Ms. Granger?”

 

“I thought the whole point of the Unforgivable Curses was that if you cast them, you would never be forgiven and forced to rot in Azkaban.”

 

“You will not be casting them. I will cast them, and you will have to defend yourselves as well as each other. You are all of age now, so you should have no problem. I have been given special permission by The Ministry to teach this lesson. Good?”

 

The whole class gave noises of agreement, all except Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who looked to each other in suspicion. Harry looked back to the front of the room and saw Draco looking at him in concern as well. 

 

“Okay. Now that there are no more questions, I will start to arrange you into your pairs. Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan and Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter….”

 

Once they were in their pairs, Harry voiced his concerns to Draco.

 

“She freaks me out.”

 

“I agree.”

 

Harry could feel Draco’s wand in the pocket of his robes. Well, now was as good a time as any.

 

“Malfoy?”

 

“What, Potter.”

 

Harry bit his lip and pulled the wand from his robes, “I feel like now would be a very good time to give you this.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly. He looked into Harry’s eyes to look for any signs of deceit but only found sincerity. He smiled and took the wand.

 

“Thank you, Harry.”

 

Harry was a little surprised to hear his first name come from Draco’s mouth, but he can’t say he didn't like it. 

 

“You’re welcome, Draco.”

 

They were interrupted by Professor Malvolia’s shout.

 

“Okay, now that you are all in your respective pairs, please form a line coming from the side of the classroom toward me! The pair that is in the front of the line will stand in front of me as I cast one of the three curses simultaneously with another. It will be your job to either help each other block it or dodge it. For obvious reasons, I will not use the Killing Curse, since that could very well backfire. So, really you should only expect one of the two left. Begin!”

 

All of the students began to do as the Professor said. First in line was Blaise and Luna. 

 

“Ready?” Professor Malvolia asked.

 

At their nods of agreement, she raised her wand and cast the curses.

 

“ _ Crucio! Imperio! _ ”

 

Luna easily blocked the Imperius Curse and trusted Blaise to take care of the other. He decided he would be better off trying to dodge as it was too close to block safely, but it grazed his side lightly.

 

“MERLIN’S BEARD, THAT HURT!”

 

Giggles were heard throughout the room. Professor Malvolia walked toward him to inspect the damage done.

 

“It only grazed your robes, but that is enough for you to feel a small fraction of it. There is no open wound, you should be fine. Ms. Lovegood, take him to the infirmary just in case, will you?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

It went on like this for the other pairs, without the infirmary part. All of them either blocking or dodging the curses. Then, it was Draco and Harry’s turn.

 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Are you ready?” the Professor asked with a smile.

 

Both boys nodded, but right as she raised her wand, a feral and murderous look came across her face, making the students who could see it gasp in fear. Including Harry and Draco.

 

“ _ Crucio! Imperio! Crucio! _ ”

 

She continued to cast curse after curse in Harry’s direction. Draco automatically jumped in action and started to help him block the multitude of dangerous curses heading his way. Other students stood in shock as their Professor tried to overpower Harry. When Ron and Hermione finally processed what was happening, they jumped into action as well and a frenzy occurred among the students. Some shrunk back to a safe corner of the room while others helped fight the curses. No one could grab a hold of the Professor and no one could stop her.

 

Hermione realized they would definitely need the Headmistress. She turned to the group huddled together in the corner.

 

“You!” she shouted to one of them, “Go get the Headmistress! Hurry!”

 

The student nodded and ran out of the room to get McGonagall. Hermione turned back to the battle taking place and shook her head, running to Harry, Ron, and Draco’s side as they fought off their deranged Professor.

 

“ _ Crucio! Imperio! Imperio! Crucio! Crucio! _ ”

 

They were getting tired. One of the curses bounced from the walls of the room and was heading toward Neville. Harry seemed to be the only one who saw it. He turned around and successfully blocked the curse. Draco could see that Malvolia knew she had an opening and could see she wasn’t about to cast Crucio and Imperio.

 

She yelled at the top of her lungs her final attempt at getting to Harry.

 

“ _ AVADA KEDAVRA! _ ”

 

The room seemed to silence. The world went in slow motion as the Killing Curse hurtled toward Harry. There were screams of pure fear and agony coming from all over the room but Draco couldn’t hear them. He ran and pushed Harry out of the way, attempting to save him with the only curse he could think of in his millisecond of a chance. He heard himself scream it.

 

“ _ EXPULSO! _ ”

 

The counter curse hurtled toward the Killing Curse and a flash of blue light erupted throughout the room, everyone in the vicinity was thrown and forced against the walls. Everything went black.

 

Xxx.

 

Harry woke up in a hospital bed with a raging headache. He was confused for all of ten seconds until he remembered what happened. The crazy Professor. The duel. Neville was in danger. Draco-

 

Harry’s eyes widened. Draco had saved him. Draco jumped in front of a Killing Curse to save him. He had used the Expulso Curse to counter attack. It shouldn't have worked. Draco could have died. Maybe he was dead. Harry hoped to Merlin that he hadn’t died. 

 

Harry sits up and puts his hand on his head, trying to will away the pain. He heard footsteps coming toward him and looked up to see Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey walking his way. 

 

Madam Pomfrey went to the side of his bed and got a potion from her cart. She handed it to him with a stern but gentle look in her eyes, “Drink it, Harry. All of it.”

 

He groaned but did as she said. When he looked back up, he saw that the Headmistress had taken a seat next to the bed with a sad look on her face.

 

“I’m so sorry this happened again, Harry.”

 

“It’s okay, Headmistress. What exactly did happen though?”

 

McGonagall sighed and for the first time since Harry had known her, she looked her age. She looked tired.

 

“Adelaide Malvolia was the sister of one of the Dark Lord’s Death Eaters. Apparently, she was very angry about The Ministry’s decision to give him the Kiss. She thought the only way to avenge her brother was to kill the person who caused it. You. She wasn’t planning on Draco trying to save you. My best guess is that since Draco’s father was a Death Eater, he would agree with her, which I assume is the reason she paired him with you. However, it is obvious that she was mistaken.”

 

“What happened to her?”

 

“She was injured immensely due to the explosion caused by Expulso Curse countering the Killing Curse. She is alive, though.”

 

“What about Draco? Is he okay?”

 

“Mr. Malfoy is fine. He is injured, less than Malvolia, but still injured. He will survive. The only ones greatly injured by the explosion were you, Malvolia, and Draco. The rest were far enough away that they got away with a few cuts and bruises.”

 

“Thank Merlin.”

 

McGonagall smiled at him. A secret smile. Like she knew something about him he hadn’t yet said.

 

Harry smiled back, comforted by the fact she was as supportive as she was.

 

Xxx.

 

Harry didn’t speak to Draco again until a couple of days before Christmas break. He had tried to before then, but every time he did try, he would lose the nerve he had and walk as fast as he could in a different direction. So, he wasn’t very successful. At all.

 

He knew he was being stupid and absolutely ridiculous. The guy saved his life for Merlin’s sake. Again. He deserves a thank you, at least.

 

When he finally did work up the nerve to talk to Draco, it was a Friday night. All of the other eighth years were in the Great Hall having dinner. Harry had noticed that everyone was there but Draco, so he subconsciously got up to go look for him. When he finally realized what he was doing, he was already at the entrance of their common room. He sighed and decided he had to talk to him before the break, so it might as well be now.

 

He voiced the password and entered the common room. The first thing he noticed was that the fireplace had been lit. The second thing he noticed was Draco lying comfortably on the couch gazing at the fire. He was gorgeous. 

 

Harry walked toward him and sat down on the arm chair that close by. Draco’s eyes flitted toward him and then slid back to the fire.

 

Harry took a deep breath and looked down at his own hands, “I’m sorry I haven’t said this sooner, but I wanted to say thank you for saving my life. Again. And, you know, risking your own in the process. Again.”

 

His attention was brought back up when he heard a soft laugh. He smiled at the sound. 

 

“Potter. You’re such an idiot.”

 

“Thanks?”

 

Draco laughed again. “Of course I saved you. Again. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Well, to be honest with you. I always thought you hated me. Though I do have about seven years worth of evidence to back me up on that.”

 

Draco pursed his lips and nodded. “I can see why you may have thought that, but it’s not true.”

 

“What?”

 

“I never hated you, Potter.”

 

“I never hated you, either.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Another laugh, “Yes, you imbecile.”

 

Harry laughed along with him. He started thinking about when Draco pushed him out of the way of the Killing Curse. He was interrupted by a soft voice.

 

“Stop that.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Thinking about me sacrificing myself for you.”

 

“How could you possibly know I was thinking about that?”

 

“You are a very loud thinker.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“Stop being a child.”

 

“No.”

 

Draco looked at him incredulously, then bursted out laughing. Harry couldn’t help but join in.

Harry looked at the way the side of Draco’s eyes crinkled when he laughed. How his nose scrunched up, and dimples imprinted themselves on the sides of his mouth. Without thinking about it, he voiced his thoughts, and he didn;t look back.

 

“You’re beautiful when you laugh.”

 

Draco’s soft laughter stopped in response and he seemed surprised, but then his face softened and he smiled shyly. “Really?” He asked with a blush high on his cheekbones.

 

Harry smiled softly, “Really.”

 

Draco bit his lip and looked at Harry from underneath his eyelashes, a question in his storm-grey eyes.

 

Harry definitely knew the answer. He slowly got up from his chair and made his way to the couch. Draco made room so he could sit next to him by his waist while he was still lying down.

 

They looked at each other for a moment before making a silent agreement. Harry leaned down and gently nudged Draco’s nose with his own as a sign of affection. It made him smile, so it was worth it. He gently rested his right hand on Draco’s side and rubbed up and down softly while moving his head so their lips were touching, but they weren’t quite kissing.

 

Draco made the last effort and tilted his head up to press their lips firmly together as their eyes fluttered shut. They both inhaled shakily at the contact. Draco moved his arms to Harry’s side at lifted him only a little to get the message through. Harry immediately understood and moved to lay on top of him with one leg in between Draco’s.

 

Once he was fully on top of Draco, Harry pulled back a little to lick lightly at Draco’s lips. He felt him open them moderately so he took the chance and slid in before it was gone. Draco tasted sweet and a little bit like Christmas. It was comforting. He took his time to explore as much as he could before starting to wrestle against Draco’s tongue. 

 

He felt warm hands and long fingers glide into his hair. He felt Draco’s lithe body arch up into his own to get closer. Harry found himself pressing down for the same reason. He cock started to swell more than it was when they finally found the perfect rhythm. 

 

Draco was moaning softly against his mouth and thrusting his hips up at the perfect time. He felt hands pull on his hair and couldn’t help the moan that came from deep within his chest as an answer. 

 

Somehow, Harry managed to separate himself from Draco long enough to get him to his room and onto his bed where he belonged without too much of a fuss. He closed the tapestry surrounding his bed and mumbled a silencing spell as well as a protection spell he learned in his third year for when he needed some privacy.

 

He laid Draco down slowly and took his time removing his clothes and appreciating every aspect of his body. 

 

He started with his neck, kissing his way from his jaw to the point where his shoulder met his neck, sucking a lovebite into the pale skin. Draco’s hands never leaving his hair. He catalogued every moan and breathless gasp he made to try and memorize for later.

 

When he finally got to preparing Draco, he couldn’t help but stop for a second to make sure he was okay.

 

“You’re sure about this, right love?”

 

Draco smiled at the affectionate nickname and nodded, “I’m sure.”

 

Harry smiled and continued. When he was three fingers in and Draco was squirming and shuddering beneath him, he figured he was ready.

 

He let the tip of his cock press against Draco’s entrance but not go fully in.

 

“H-harry, hurry up. I’m not getting any- Uh-Merlin!-Harry-Yes!”

 

Harry smirked and pressed in until he was fully encased in that delicious heat. He couldn’t stop the moan that came out of him even if he wanted to. 

 

“God, Draco.” He paused to catch his breath. “You feel so-good.”

 

After a minute of adjusting, Draco asked him to move and he was all too happy to oblige. He started a slow rhythm of in and out, pulling out until just the tip was in, then pushing back in until he was pressed back up against Draco’s arse.

 

It wasn’t until Draco asked him for more and harder that he started going faster. He was pounding into him at a healthy pase, and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

“Draco-uh. Love, I’m close.”

 

Draco panted hard and pulled Harry down by his hair to kiss him deeply, “Me too.”

 

Their moans got louder and closer together, their movements losing the rhythm they had going until they both reached their climaxes and collapsed together with their limbs entangled.

 

Once he came back to his senses, Harry gently pulled out of Draco and moved to lie next to him with his arm slung around his pale thin waist. 

 

They looked into each other’s eyes and kissed once more, sweetly, before falling asleep in each other’s arms

 

Xxx.

 

Whenever Harry thinks about the day Draco saved his life for the second time, he smiles. 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried doing some research on the Expulso curse, but there isn’t a lot of information about it, so if I used it incorrectly, I apologize. I feel like entire sex scene was cringey as fuck. Comments and Kudos are helpful! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Book Cover](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_wkixi8pHF7N0dHbGhfTHYyRnc)
> 
> [decanthrope](https://decanthrope.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://nimi-off-the-rail.tumblr.com/)


End file.
